kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Central Park Sector
One of the factions of the Titans, known as Central Park Sector '''or '''The CPS for short. It is one of the HQ's that were located on the Island of Manhattan and is the 2nd Kid Titans of Demoral Base In New York City. It acts like the rest of the KTD Bases in the U.S and Europe, A giant tree that grows from The Center of Central Park In Manhattan. The operatives live, sleep, eat and protect themselves from adult, teen, and KND, attacks in it. The treehouse is known as Central Park Sector, and is constructed and owned by all of Central Park sector members. It is one of the Demoral headquarters of elite child warfare, in both air and on the ground. It stands at roughly 80 stories high and contains a central lobby, spacious offices, a mainframe room a launch bay, briefing room, and hanger. The KND held Numbuh 41, who once resideded in the treehouse infiltrates it to gain access to his secret war documents that he left behind before his capture in the tree house before his capture by the KND during Los Angeles 2 years back. At the time in 1991, it was confirmed that Central Park Sector might have been the main cause for the start of the K-Civil War when they scrambled and shot down a single Kids Next Door M.O.S.Q.H.I.T.T.O.H in December of 1991, but these reports were later rendered False, as the Central Park Sector was only confused at the sight of a Vehicle belonging to another Kids Orginization and didn't realize that shooting it down would escalate into an 11 year War. Rooms 'Rooms of Operation' 'The Operations Room' Is the main room, where operatives receive mission specs and other news from the leader operative, explaining from the podium. It is also a planning room to stage future attacks on KND forces during the K-Civil War. 'Operative Rooms' 'Numbuh 11's Briefing Room' More of a Briefing room than a bedroom, Numbuh 11 sleeps on a bed in the midst of boxes full of KTD junk. This room was mostly used to stage briefings for missions before the events of the K-Civil War, when the breifing room was eventually moved to the upper level at the Executive Hall. 'Numbuh 41's Hanger' A hangar and he sleeps in a conning Tower of an old 1960's Mini Sub integrated into the wall. filled by railings wires and ladders. He would often entertain himself with Television or game Systems such as the Nintendo 64 or the PlayStation 1. 'Numbuh 15's Room' Filled with Rainbow Monkeys and other plushies that have her codename painted on. Numbuh 15 herself uses a gigantic plush as a bed It was basically the same design as in the series, Numbuh 15's room is just across the hall from Numbuh 41's Hanger. 'Numbuh 27's Ring' A big boxing ring with robots, exercise equipment and weapons, located in the central wing of the tree house just across from Numbuh 41's Hanger. 'Numbuh 18's Social Room' More of a local and stylish room like KND's Numbuh 5's room from Sector V, his room has a bathroom incorporated. 'Numbuh 17's Room' Numbuh 17s room is located in the lowest section of the Central Park Tree House, where it is shown between the Mess Hall and the Lounge area. It is also most noted for It's massive Comics and Movie Posters which plague the entire walls due to Numbuh 17's Parents working for a Movie Theater, which whom unknown to them are actually being forced to give the posters do to the Titans... 'Numbuh 14's Radio Sector' Numbuh 14's room was shown in the center of the Tree House located In the lower Western wing of the Tree Fort, and is widley composed of multiple Computerized equipment such as Tower PC's Laptops, and several Radio and Stereo devices used to house music. Numbuh 14 was known to have been the major Music listener along side Numbuh 41 in the entire Central Park Sector Branch of the Kid Titans of Demoral Misk 'Lobby #1' 'Lobby #2' 'Power Source' A room containing Six giant Water Turbines wheels which were cautiously designed and made entirely out of High Speed Turning Race Car Wheels, were designed and developed in order to power the treehouse and the defense systems. The room is located on the Lower level of the Tree House, not far from Numbuh 27's Lounge. It was also a target for Teens during the Incident of 1991, in a strong and bold attempt to shut down Central Park Sector's Power grid. The task failed, and the Power core was reactivated by Numbuh 27 after he had defeated Audrey. 'D.E.C.K. platform' It's Slanted Ship Hanger in located in the right upper wing of the Tree House. It is used to launch varieties of air Vehicles into the sky, with the use of a specially designed Catapult located in a Pressurized compartment, that surrounds the entire interior of the ship. The Catapult was Installed in the ramp, in the early months of 1991, 2 months after Central Park Sector was founded in September. It was from this very Platform that Central Park Sector had launched the G.l.i.d.e.r.s to take down the KND M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. Over New York City, in the fall of 91 during the Incident of 1991 which caused servere Injuries to the 5 Operatives that were piloting the KND Vehicle thus starting the K-Civil War. 'Offices' Located on many of the Tree house's upper levels are corporate office spaces, all colored to the same blue color scheme. They generally contain office cubicles, storage closets, a gamers room mixed in with Arcade, and a kitchen, it would be from this very room, where planned Weaponry designs, and newly developed drawings of passed Battles would be developed after a mission or Engagement during the K-Civil War. 'Briefing Bay' Located on one of the highest floors of the tree house, the executive office floor, known by the Kid Titans of Demoral as the Briefing Bay is bedecked with opulent red carpets and ornamental plants, and old 1950's weapons that were given as gifts too the Central Park Sector organization in the spring of 95. This floor also contains a large conference room and two offices, them mostly being one for planning the other being for communications. Beyond that is a doorway leading to the D.E.C.K. Platform. This room became an Asset during the Incident of 1991, as the Teens used this bay as their final Stand in Central Park Sector's Treehouse. It was also the final area in the Treehouse where Numbuh 11 had to acquire Car Batteries from Storage in order to power the G.l.i.d.e.r's Weapon systems, before they were launched. Trivia Category:Titan Sectors